Mates
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Kagome finds out that she is bred to kill and separates from the group to find her destiny. But someone has taken interest in her. Whet will happen when the two meet again?
1. Preface

**Preface**

She was born a killer, it was a second nature that she had unlocked. Her, the kind hearted women that everyone saw as a innocent girl.. was born a killer. They would have been shocked. Kagome could believe it through, she had always held something in her that made her crave the hunt and the slaughter of her prey, or the enemy in her case.

No, it wasn't that surprising to her.

She was shocked to learn what lay in her sire's blood line. Warriors, Ninja's, Mercenaries, Taijiya, and a even more shocking was the traces of Youkai's in her linage. Oh, yes she was surprised about that.

She had Youkai ancestors and she was a priestess. How ironic.

She was going to make her ancestors proud she decided, she would become the best female warrior to ever walk this earth. One that would be better than Midoriko herself. And Kikyou would no longer call her weak after this.

And that's how she found her here in front of her fathers grave, she stood before it as it began to rain but she didn't move. She knew that this moment would change her life forever but she had to take her chances.

So she knelt before his grave.

"I, Kagome Higarashi, Shrine maiden and warrior excepts your blood. I pledge to make a legacy of my own, to make our line proud, farther." She whispered.

The wind circled around her picking leaves from the ground, making them swirl around her. Voices called from the wind, males and females alike as they said this single word. "Accepted." And then her body felt as if she was on fire.

And then everything went blank in that moment as the darkness fell around her for as she fell across her fathers grave.


	2. Chapter One: Gift

Chapter One: Gift

She awoke to find herself in a meadow. Was she back in the feudal ear? The last thing she remembered was excruciating pain and then darkness. As she took in her surroundings, something hit her like a brick.

Her senses where improved.

Her eyes darted down to her hands to see that her nails looked normal as did her hands, she lifted a shaking hand and felt her ears. The where pointed slightly more than normal. A gasp left her mouth as she darted to where she smelled water from.

As she looked into the water she was stunned.

Her hair know was darker, if that was even possible. It had a slight red tint to it though, which was strange. Her eyes where more narrowed like a cats and they where know a beautiful, exotic looking shade of green. So light of green where her eyes they where like a ice green or a white green. Her face was more regal and enchanting. She spotted the markings on her body.

They where a pale color that almost blended in with her skin, all over her body where ancient symbols. She had no idea what they meant but could feel the power partially coming from within herself.

'This is or gift to you for you our the last of our line.' Hundreds of voices said, both male and female.

Souta she knew did not share the same farther as her, her mother had remarried shortly after her farther had died only to have Souta's farther bleed them dry and run off. So she was indeed the last of her great family line.

She would make them proud.


	3. Chapter Two: Fight

Chapter Two: Fight

Kagome had walked silently through the forest, masking her scent and aura. She had left her friends many moons ago after the defeat of Naraku. Her kit was the only on by her side but her was know at a village in the north trying to conquer his powers.

She had saw a flicker of something at her left side and quickly with drew her sword on her right side, meeting the sword as it came down upon her. She easily met the blow, her heart raced as her darker side rose to meet this challenge.

She saw the surprise in the strangers stance, as she met yet another one of his attacks. She caught a glimpse of silver hair and knew who this was immediately. It was the mighty lord of the west.

She danced with him as there blades met, no letting him even land a blow as she attacked with more vigor then ever before. And then with her other blade she disarmed the mighty Youkai deserving a crushing blow to his ego.

His cold gold eyes widened in surprise and shock as he felt the cold touch of metal against his neck.

"Will you kill me, Miko?" He asked, curious for the answer. A smile swept across her face and it sent chills down his spine, not from fear but of arousal.

He wanted her.

"No." She said as she withdrew her swords from his neck and placed them in there rightful place at her hips.

Before she could react she was pushed up against the tree, a feral looking Sesshomaru starring at her with red tinted eyes…


	4. Chapter Three: Fear me

Chapter Three: Fear me

His beast demanded to be set free so they could claim the fearless and powerful miko currently being caged against a tree by his body. He snarled at her demanding her to cry out in far, wanting to see it.

She did no such thing. She looked at him impassively.

He felt his teeth and claws lengthen, his markings becoming jagged as he looked at her. His hands drawing back as he drove his claws into the tree on either side of her face. Splinters of wood falling to the ground. His nose pressed to hers as he growled threateningly.

She didn't flinch.

"Why don't you fear me?" He all but roared at her, his jaws snapping at her. He looked like a rabid dog driven insane.

She laughed, her voice echoing through the woods.

He was enchanted by the soothing sound, but than became pissed. He wanted to put this bitch in her place, make her fear him. Make her cower in fear before him like a proper bitch should.

His hand came up to her cheek grabbing her cheek, his claws drawing blood with his almost bruising hold. He sniffed and looked the blood from her face, it tasted delicious.

She grabbed his face and brought his face to hers in a clash of teeth and tongues, the kiss was vilent and every bit demanding. He pulled away and froze for a moment as he felt her withdraw, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them she was gone, a feral growl escaped his mouth.


	5. Chapter Four: Mating Season

Chapter Four: Mating Season

Kagome had to be careful more than ever, it was mating season. The summer air carrased her skin as she walked through the dark woods staying alert for any Youkai that may try to take advantage of her.

She knew had to be full alert all the time, she was a very powerful female and males where attracted to power and beauty. She possed both assets, so it made the twice mote that deadly.

And then she felt it.

A pulsing aura that scared every Youkai away from it, and just so happened to be coming closer to where she was. She could tell the way the aura was that this was a very powerful male and he had lost himself to his beast.

And he was looking to mate.

A low hissed escaped her as she took of running.

She knew that it probably wasn't the smartness thing to do but it would put distances between her and the male. She stopped confused when the aura disappeared and she couldn't sense it.

Her eyes widened.

He had hidden his aura.

She let in a shaky breath, she let her body tense, getting ready for a attack. Youkai could get quite brutal when they're looking for a mate. The forest was to quite for her liking, most likely the strong Youkai that had disappeared had scared them off.

Then she saw it….


	6. Chapter Five: Caught

Chapter Five: Caught

She could see the blurs winding through the trees, it was the Youkai. She knew that she was know its prey, and it would be hard to get away from it. She knew that she was fast and could out run the Youkai if she was smart about it.

She took a deep breath, spun around and ran. She hoped that it wasn't a canine Youkai for they where even more aroused by the chase in mating season. This was her chance to get away from the Youkai through.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, she could hear the sounds of someone running behind her and could almost feel the breath on her neck… or was she imagining it? She didn't know/ She was so excited, the adrenaline rushing through her veins helped add a boost to her.

Sesshomaru looked at the goddess before him as she ran, her body was so fluid as it did. So breath taking it made him want to howl and howl he would caught and claimed her. She was his.

And she would not escape.

He had searched for a mate far and wide, but none where the same as here. The women before him was bred to kill as she was, he could fill her power as it caressed his skin and it made him want her all the more.

He sped up and pounced on his prey, the rolled to the ground. She was underneath her where she belonged. She would be his bitch, his one and only he decided. Her eyes where wide and clouded slightly.

She began to struggle against him, Sesshomaru latched onto her neck and let loose a feral growl. Damanding her submission.


	7. Chapter Six: Conquest

_**Warning there is Lemons in here. If you do not like Lemons please skip this chapter. You have been warned.**_

Chapter Six: Conquest

"Bitch." He growled out lowly as he licked the side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side as a sign of submission. He tilted his head up to the moon and let out a earth shaking howl.

A feral grin spread across her face as she looked at the bitch underneath him. Her raven red tinted hair was spread out above her. Her body was flushed with the run and her breast where heaving in ascertaining.

She let loose a moaning whimper as he licked a spot on her neck. A low grumble left his throat in gratification. On of his claws came down and cut her shirt away, he growled at the weird thing that blocked his sight of her breast.

He growled and bit into the garment, being careful not to hurt his bitch as he tore it away with his teeth and tossed it away. He lowered his mouth to her left breast as his right hand came up to caress her breast. A low whimper escaped her mouth as her back arched of the ground pressing into his mouth.

His other hand ran down her stomach, making soothing circles on lower belly. She was unconciously grinding on him as he worshipped her breast. Her mind was clouded with lust and he love it.

He quickly ripped her bottoms of her, he slid his tounge down the valley of her breast. Stopping to circle her belly button before diving into it. His hands where massaging her hips, teasing her as the got close but backed away from her woman hood. She was grinding into him, whimper softly and moaning.

His tongue slide down onto her thigh. She was trying to wiggle away from him as pleasure was not something she had ever felt before. It was all so new for her. "What do you want my little bitch?" He asked as he ripped her underwear away.

He was making teasing lines on the inside of her thigh, he winning was increased as she tried to buck into his light touches. "Mo-re." She gasped out, moaning.

"Do you want me to touch you bitch?" He asked as he drug a claw up her lips. A keening sound came from her mouth.

"Touch me, please." She all but yelled out. This pleased him as he lowered his head and began to suck on her clit. His hand came down to tease her opening while his left one spanned across her lower stomach, holding her down.

He lifted his blood red eyes to watch the women, her head was slightly thrown back but she was watching him as he licked her clit. His hand circled around her opening before he slid a digit into her.

Her eyes closed as she tried to buck into the digit that slid in and out of her, after she got used to that one she slid another one in. She was thrashing in his hold at the intense pleasure as she moaned, whimpered, and cried out.

Her walls began to clamp on his fingers, a warning that she was about to come. "Call my name bitch, tell everyone who gives you pleasure." He purred out as he bit down lightly on her clit.

"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled as she convulsed on the ground. Before she new what was happening she was on her belly. He legs spread and her ass in the air. Before she felt something enter her in a dominating thrust.

She let out a cry of pain as her virgin barrier was broken. A low purr like growl came from the large Inu above her as he tried to comfort her as he thrust into her gently. A mew of pleasure came from her as he thrusted into her.

"faster." She pleaded as she pushed back against him.

"My bitch." He purred as he leaned forward and licked her right shoulder. There coupling became frenzied as they became close to there peaks.

"Call my name, bitch." He growled out as he clamped his mouth on her shoulder. Her back arched as she came.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled in a hoarse voice as her pussy began to clamp around him.

He howled as he came as she tried to milk him for all he was worth, knotting into her as he bit into her neck making her his forever.

The clasped onto the ground, he rolled him to the side so not to crush his mate. They quickly fell asleep, under the crescent moon.


	8. Chapter Seven: Love?

Chapter Seven: Love

Kagome had been pissed when she awoke to find herself by the large Inu. She knew that he would not want her after this and may even kill her, she wasn't a high nobility Inu bitch. She was a Miko and Youkai.

Something different.

Sesshomaru awoke, a little disorientated about what happened last night. His beast flashed images of what had happened last night into his brain. He wasn't made but wanted to know why his mate was sobbing besides him.

He let a low growl escape his chest as that almost sounded like a purr. His mate stopped crying and looked at him, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know why you our crying?" He asked softly as he nuzzled the side of her face., his purring increased.

"So our you going to throw me away?" Her voice was small.

Sesshomaru eyes widened in surprise and then they showed understanding, his mate thought that this was just a one night thing. That he was going to go on I his life.

"No, you our this Sesshomaru's bitch. My one and only." He said softly as he licked his mating mark.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as she curled into his chest.

"This Sesshomaru has marked you as his mate, you will stay by my side for as long as I lived." He whispered softly.

And then she kissed his softly. She had loved Sesshomaru for years know and this was a dream come true, she knew he felt some affection for her but not love yet. He could learn to love her, this she knew and that was all right for her.

\


	9. Please Read

**_Author's Note:_**

So I know that the chapters where really short, but this was just a story I had running around my head last night so I through it together. I have decided to leave it to you guys, If you want me to make a sequel that will be longer and go into depth about the challenges that Kagome and Sesshomaru will face. Leave it in a review on this chapter. Tell me if you want more on not.

This was fastly made so I apologize if there was any grammar mistakes. Anyway please let me know. OH and I haven't named what type of youkai Kagome was, so you can also leave that in your review and will see what all the ideas come to.

~MSS~

P.S. Thanks for ready my story.


	10. READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

_**Dear Readers!**_

_****_So I am very undecided and what I want to make Kagome in the Sequel, so I am letting you the readers pick. I have picked choices from P/M/ that where sent tome and reviews. I also wanted to say if you have any idea's on stuff I could include in the sequel, feel free to message me or leave it in the review of this 'Chapter'.

Also I would love to think you guys for all the review you have left me! This story has had the biggest impact of all the ones I have wrote so far! So thanks! I just love reviews!

**So the poll is open right know, be sure to vote! That way I can start on the sequel!**


End file.
